


Five Ways Bodie and Doyle Were Found Out

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys





	Five Ways Bodie and Doyle Were Found Out

5 ways Bodie and Doyle were found out, for dine

1\. Bodie lost his nut in front of nearly everyone when Doyle turned up missing after a routine inquiry he'd made on his own. "Always suspected something about those two," Collins had said to someone else. "You don't lose that much control, even over your partner."

2\. A fellow Doyle once put away saw them in Ibiza. He caught Bodie playing grab-arse with Doyle in a nightclub, on film, and did some digging. Once he found out who CI5 were, he sent the photos to George Cowley.

3\. The time Bodie was undercover as a high-end drug trafficker. He was on deep cover, no contact with anyone, too far inside the organization to get away. But he and Doyle still met up one day, seemingly harmless, tables next to each other in a restaurant. Nearly cost Bodie his life, except that Cowley had spotted them first and the cavalry arrived in time.

4\. Technically, they were supposed to be off duty. For a long holiday, after nearly two months straight of life-endangering ops. But even a remote location they hadn't told anyone about couldn't keep them safe from the Cow. It wasn't exactly pleasant to be rousted out of bed at 7 a.m. on a Sunday, but it was made even less pleasant by the fact they were in the bed together.

5\. They were _ordered_ to shack up in a safehouse together. It wasn't like they asked to become a target for an international hit man, while Cowley frantically searched for the money man who'd put out the hit. How could they have known there were hidden cameras in the bedrooms?


End file.
